


Walk towards the bed

by drakhus67820



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, arienne bashing, bathroomsex, bedsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: Writte for the “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” prompt requested by meemaw and “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?” and “You’re a nerd.” requested for phoebemaybe.Daenerys want to show his love for Jon, and how she proud to have me for fiancé.





	Walk towards the bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoebemaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/gifts), [MeeMaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/gifts).



> Thanks to phoebemaybe and Meemaw for the request!  
> The translation is like always the work of my wonderfull friends Thescarletgarden! I love you my dear!  
> The beautifull moodboard is the work of justwanderingneverlost! Thank my dear, your the best!  
> a Special thanks for Meisie Fierypen and LustOnMyFingers three wonderfull girl who their work inspire/advising me!

 

“You’re a nerd,” joked Jon, heading to their bathroom.

 

Daenerys supposed that she deserved it, she had spent all the journey home from Rhaegar and Elia's home hung on her phone.

 

She had spent the last hour exchanging messages with Missandei, complaining about Elia's guest, her slut of a niece: Arianne fucking Martell. The bitch had spent the evening trying to attract Jon, pulling her dress more than necessary, glueing herself to him when she thought Dany had her back turned. Or recounting her sexual “exploits” to Jon. Slut.

 

Her fiancé had, of course, totally ignored Arianne’s act, of which Daenerys was more than happy. His indifference, moreover, displeased the Martell, who, visibly ulcerated at being ignored by Jon, did not refrain from making derogatory remarks about their sexual life. Daenerys couldn't help but burst out laughing. If only the bimbo knew!

 

Checking one last time that Jon was busy in the bathroom, Daenerys went to her wardrobe. Hidden beneath the underwear was her little fine lingerie collection. She disdained the garter straps, preferring a set of red and black lace and silk that she knew Jon adored, and hurried to put it on.

 

Noticing Jon’s shirt lying carelessly on the floor, Daenerys hurried in slipping it on, not without breathing deep into Jon’s scent. Daenerys looked in the mirror, deciding to unbutton the first three buttons of the shirt, so that the lace of her bra could be clearly seen from her cleavage. She smiled at her reflection, knowing full well that Jon was going to worship her. Daenerys took position on their bed before remembering that she had not taken her pill tonight.

 

With a grunt, Daenerys headed for the bathroom. Jon had his back turned when she entered, leaving to her eyes all the pleasure of admiring the sight of his muscular back and perfect buttocks. Daenerys licked his lips, the temptation was too strong. Safety first, she corrected herself.

 

 _Safety first! What are you? Five?_ she thought, piercing the operculum of the pill's blister.

 

As she got up, she was surprised to find that Jon was out of his shower. Soaked, his eyes filled with lust, the sight of him made her wet almost immediately.

 

"You're stunning," murmured Jon while kissing along her neck.

 

Daenerys closed her eyes and leaned against Jon's chest. When she was in Jon's arms, she could always feel the sweet feeling of being loved, pampered and safe surrounding her like a shroud. She would stay that way all her life, if she could. Daenerys sighed contentedly as Jon began to explore her body.

 

Jon's hands opened the buttons of the shirt she was wearing with deliberate slowness. Daenerys would have sighed in frustration if Jon had not captured her lips in a kiss that had the taste of sin.

 

Once he unbuttoned her shirt, Jon directed one of his hands to her panties, beginning by teasing her, taking great care to make her mad with his delicate touch on her sensitive spots, without ever satisfying her thirst completely.

 

"Jon, it's not funny!" she moaned.

 

"Why can you not appreciate my sense of humour?" he replied as he pushed the fabric away and penetrated her with his index. Daenerys let out a groan of pleasure. Jon then suddenly turned her fiancée and knelt down in front of her. Her heart was pounding as memories of his wedding proposal came back to her memory.

 

 _Yes!_  
  
Instinctively, Daenerys dipped her hands in her lover's hair. Jon started teasing her again, kissing her navel before venturing lower. Jon was going to drive her crazy, especially when he took the piece of tissue in between his teeth to undress her.

 

Halfway down her thighs, Jon's hands took the relay, while his mouth went to kiss Daenerys’ wet sex. Jon's expert tongue titillated her in sinful struts, licking and sucking at her folds and her nub.

 

"I love your taste," Jon whispered.

 

His breath made her shiver, making her even crazier with desire. Deciding she had had enough, Dany forced Jon to stand up. She caught his lips, nipping at them playfully. Daenerys felt herself being lifted, her buttocks going to rest on the sink.

 

Immediately Daenerys imprisoned her lover with her legs. Again she shivered with pleasure as she felt Jon's hard cock against her skin.

 

"Take me to bed, Jon," Daenerys demanded, nibbling and kissing Jon's neck.

 

"As my lady desires," he murmured as he lifted her with his arms.

 

As usual, Jon surprised her, this time with his impatience.

 

_How I wish that dornish slut could see what a great lover is my Jon!_

 

Her fiancé sneakily passed one of his arms under her buttocks, forcing Dany to cling to his neck.

 

Before she could ask him what he was doing, she felt the sex of her man enter her.

 

Daenerys could not hold back the cry of pleasure as Jon impaled her. Her moans became stronger as he penetrated her deeper at each step.

 

Much too early for her taste, Jon took her to their bed. While remaining sheathed into her, Jon kneeled on the bed. Daenerys took the opportunity to push back her lover, riding him with fervour. Her hand resting on Jon's scarred chest, he was moaning with pleasure as she rode up and down his cock.

 

Daenerys felt her pleasure rising and she could feel Jon stiffen too. Like a Valkyrie, the beautiful young woman accelerated her movements, set on making her lover come. Jon squeezed Daenerys' thighs, thrusting his cock even deeper into his fiancée's pussy. With an animal growl, he emptied into her, spraying her inner walls with his spunk as Daenerys came too.

 

Exhausted and panting, Daenerys did not want to leave Jon's comfortable chest, satisfied to feel the arms of the man she loved around her. She could feel Jon's sperm dripping slowly from in between her thighs. Soon Jon's seed could take root in her. Her fiancé wanted to wait until they were married before having children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't hesitate to share and comment please =)


End file.
